Sinnoh League Semifinals Rewrite
by Red is CHUCK NORRIS
Summary: What if Ash's opponent in the Sinnoh League Semifinals was Pokemon Special's Red instead of Tobias?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfiction I've uploaded, I know it's not that great, but I wanted to give it a shot. I will also give the Pokemon moves that they may not have known (for example, Red's Pika will know Brick Break).

"What Pokemon will these two contestants choose?" an announcer yelled loudly, as everyone cheered.

Two trainers were on opposite sides of the battlefield. To the left was a black haired trainer with a hat. The person on the opposite side looked a bit similar to him, only much cooler.

"So, Ash, which Pokemon will you choose?" he asked.

Ash threw a Pokeball.

"Tauros, I choose YOU!" he yelled out. "Do your worst, Red! I won't go easy on you!"

A bull Pokemon came out of a ball capsule in front of Ash.

"Sure thing!" Red replied, "Poli, you're up!"

A tadpole-like Pokemon with a swirl in the middle of its body came out in front of Red.

"Let the battle BEGIN!"

"Tauros, use Horn Attack!" Ash yelled.

His Pokemon charged at Red's Poli. Poli was just standing there, likely not taking it seriously. When Tauros was inches away from it, the Poliwrath grabbed a hold of its horns, holding it back.

"Tauros!" called Ash.

"Do it, Poli!" Red called.

Within seconds, Ash's chosen Pokemon was sleeping. Poli stepped closer to it and gripped it tight.

Ash looked angry. "Tauros, don't fall asleep on me now!"

But Tauros wasn't moving at all.

"Poli, now!" Red said, excitedly.

'This is bad.' Ash thought. He held out a Poke Ball and tried to return it, but the beam never reached Tauros, because at that moment, Poli jumped in the air, still lifting it. Ash kept trying to recall it, but failed miserably. Poli then came crashing down on the ground on top of Tauros. The bull Pokemon had swirly eyes, meaning…

"Tauros is unable to battle! The winner is Poliwrath!" the announcer said.

The crowd was silent for a few seconds, and then broke into a loud cheer.

"Is that all ya got?" Red taunted.

"Nope. I'm just getting warmed up!" Ash said, returning Tauros.

"Funny. You said you wouldn't go easy on me." Red said with a smirk.

Ash then sent out a tall gecko-like Pokemon. "Sceptile, I choose YOU!" he yelled.

"And Ash sends out Sceptile!" the announcer said.

"Sceptile was a good choice. It's fast, and has the advantage." Brock said from the sidelines.

"You can do it Ash!" said Dawn, completely ignoring him.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!" Ash said.

Sceptile shot seeds from its mouth at the Poliwrath, who clapped its hands before dodging.

"That didn't work. Leaf Blade!" Ash screamed.

But instead of Leaf Blade, it used the same attack from before.

Ash frowned. "Sceptile, listen to me!"

Red smiled at the fact that Poli's technique had Ash on edge. "Ice Beam."

A beam of ice came out of the swirl on its belly and froze Sceptile completely.

"Hang in there, Sceptile, just use solar Beam to break out!" Ash yelled.

Poli ran towards it with a gloved hand and punched through the ice, shattering it and sending Sceptile back. The ice shards that shattered fell on Sceptile, taking it down. Just like Tauros before, it had swirly eyes.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Poli wins!" the announcer said again.

Ash returned Sceptile and threw another Poke Ball.

"Totodile, I choose YOU!" Ash yelled.

A small blue dinosaur came out. Ash looked more determined than ever.

"Good choice. Water and ice type moves won't affect it much at all." Brock said.

"Show that Poliwrath who's boss!" Dawn said, ignoring him again.

"Alright, Poli, use that technique we've worked on!" Red said.

Poli beat on its belly with both of its hands multiple times.

"Totodile, I don't know what it's doing, but it doesn't matter. Use Bite!" Ash yelled.

Totodile ran to Poli with its jaws wide open. Poli stopped beating its belly and started dancing. Totodile came to a halt and also started dancing. Totodile seemed to be taking this too seriously. The look on his face seemed to be saying, "I will outperform you!" Some of the crowd onlookers were laughing.

Ash yelled at Totodile with a stern look on its face. "Hey, this isn't the time for that, Totodile!"

Right after he said that, it started to rain. Poli stopped dancing, but Totodile kept going. After a while, Totodile opened its mouth at Poli, as if to say, "Hah, you lose!"

"Waterfall!" Red said.

"You too!" Ash said.

Waterfall-like attacks formed in front of them. The two of them collided with each other, but Poli's broke through Totodile's. Totodile was sent flying, and crashed into the floor. It had swirly eyes, too."

"Totodile is unable to battle, the winner is Poli! Ash is down by three Pokemon, so that means we'll take a short break." The announcer said.

"Who is that kid?" a spectator asked.

"I don't know, but Ash has no chance." Another one replied.

The two of them recalled their Pokemon. Ash came to his friends.

"That guy is tough." Ash said.

"Agreed. But I think you know all of Poli's techniques by now." Dawn said.

"Let's not forget, Poliwrath isn't his only Pokemon." Brock said, owning her.

The three of them looked up to see Red…flying (?) in front of Ash.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Losing is part of growing up! Keep that in mind, and you can be a decent trainer." Red said.

Ash became angry. "What did you say?"

Brock held him back. "Easy, Ash, he didn't mean to get you all riled up."

"As the Kanto Champion, I feel obliged to give newbie trainers advice." Red replied.

The three were shocked. "You're the Kanto Champion?" they all asked.

"Yeah!" Red said.

"I'll keep that in mind, Red. But keep THIS in mind: This battle isn't over yet!" Ash countered.

"Will the two contestants please come back on stage?" the announcer said.

Ash ran towards his side of the battlefield.

"Alright, Aero, let's head back!" Red said, before flying to his side of the field.

"This break is over, and now without further ado, let's continue this!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Charizard, I choose YOU!" Ash yelled, sending out a huge dragon-like Pokemon.

"Aero!" Red said, flying up in the air with his holding its shoulders with its talons. "Make the first move."

"Hey, what are you doing? This is a battle!" Ash yelled.

"Red, you get down from there right now!" Dawn scolded.

"That's one weird kid." Brock said.

"Get down and stay behind, or you'll be disqualified." The announcer said.

"So we just stay behind and command our Pokemon and hope no attacks hit us?" Red asked. "Kinda dumb."

The boy got down and sent "Aero" to the field. It turned out to be an Aerodactyl!

"Hah, that's more like it. Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded loudly.

Charizard opened its mouth and released a burst of green flames, which Aero dodged.

"Stealth Rock!" Red said.

Floating, pointed stones formed around Aero before they flew towards Charizard.

'I know that move!' Ash thought. 'He's got me in a corner. If I switch, my next Pokemon will get hurt, and possibly open for attack. If I don't, its rock attacks will surely beat Charizard.'

"No you don't! Charizard, use Flamethrower on those rocks!" Ash yelled.

Charizard spewed flames from its mouth.

"Whirlwind!" Red called.

Aero flapped its wings violently, and not only did the flames blow away, but Charizard was forced back into its ball.

"It looks like Charizard is forced to return!" the announcer said. "Who will be next?"

"Wow, Red is one step ahead of him everytime." Dawn said from the stands.

"Piiip-luuup." Piplup said.

"Ash is going to have to think harder than he ever has before." Brock added.

Red looked in front of him to see Ash's determined face still there. Surprisingly, it wasn't wiped off face yet. But it would be.

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash said, sending out a huge tortoise with a tree on its back. The pointed stones dug into Ash's Torterra. It cried out in pain, but it was still in battling condition.

"Torterra, Stone Edge!" Ash yelled.

Pointed stones formed around Torterra and flew towards Aero. They were similar to Stealth Rock, only they were glowing. Aero was maneuvering gracefully around them.

"Aero, Substitute, Agility and Double Team!" Red said.

Everyone else was surprised, even the announcer.

"Is that really possible?" Dawn said.

"I've never seen something like that before." Brock said.

"And Red tries to do the impossible! He is not holding anything back!" the announcer said.

Aero made ten copies of itself before going even faster than before. It then made a substitute, which Ash didn't see.

"Leaf Storm!" Ash yelled.

Torterra shot a flurry of leaves at the multiple Aeros, but they all dodged it. They all glided near the ground, charging at his Torterra.

"Protect!" Ash yelled.

A green energy shield surrounded Torterra, and some of the clones went through it. When the shield disappeared, Ash commanded a Frenzy plant attack. Huge thorns sprout from the ground and hit Aero.

"Yes!" called Ash.

His "victory" was short lived when Aero disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real one was latched on its tree.

"Fire Fang!" Red said.

Before either Ash or Torterra could do anything about it, Aero's fangs were surrounded by flames. It then bit down on Torterra, making it yell out in pain. It fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Do it!" Red said.

Aero opened its mouth again, but this time, its fangs were covered in ice. When it bit down on Torterra, it was frozen solid.

"Torterra, no!" yelled Ash.

"Torterra is unable to battle, the winner is Aero!" the announcer said.

Everyone (including Ash) was speechless.

"Aero, you did great." Red said, recalling it. Ash did the same to his Torterra.

Red held out a Poke Ball defiantly, and threw it. "Pika, let's go!"

Red sent out his Pikachu to the field. Ash was shocked. He had a Pikachu too?

"I choose YOU, Charizard!" Ash screamed.

'How often must he say that?' Red wondered.

When Charizard was sent to the field, the rocks dug into it, sending it crashing to the ground and smoke to appear around it. When the smoke cleared, Pika used Thunder Wave on it, paralyzing it. Charizard tried to fly back up, but to no avail as a knot of grass was tied around its leg. Once again, Charizard fell down to the ground.

"Charizard, get rid of it!" Ash yelled.

Charizard used its flames to get rid of the knot, and flew up. It was glowing with a red aura; its Blaze ability had been activated.

"Fire Blast!" Ash yelled.

Charizard let out flames the shape of an outstretched man. They grew bigger as they approached Pika.

"Pika, you know what to do!" Red said.

Pika dug a hole in the ground as the attack missed him. Steam started to form in the air. When it was clear, there were nine holes in the ground. Pika came out of the one in the middle.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Ash said.

Its claw glowed green as it swiped at Pika, who went back in. It appeared out of another hole, and Charizard repeated its attack. This went on until Charizard finally hit Pika, who fell to the ground.

"One of Red's Pokemon gets hit for the first time in this match!" the announcer said, shocking everyone.

Just then another Pika got out of the hole just in front of him.

"So the one before was a Substitute!" Ash said. " Flamethrower!"

Charizard used Flamethrower to aim at the little electric rodent, and hit it. It fell to the ground, scorched.

"Got ya!" Ash said.

Unfortunately for him, the scorched Pikachu disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like his Aero from before.

"What the-?" Ash said.

"Do it!" Red yelled.

The Pikachu that got hit got back up and charged an electric attack.

"Don't let him do it! Use Flamethrower, quick!" Ash yelled.

Charizard had its full attention to Pika, who also disappeared in a puff of smoke. A speeding bullet of electricity shot at Charizard, hitting it. It went down for the count.

"I can't believe it! Charizard is unable to battle; the winner is Pika!" the announcer started. "Not only that, but Pika actually wasn't damaged!"

Everyone (except Ash's friends) kept quiet for a few minutes before cheering.

Ash recalled Charizard, and called his Pikachu.

"I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU!" he screamed.

"This is Ash's last Pokemon! Will he make a comeback, or is he doomed to be booted out of the Sinnoh League?" the announcer yelled.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Red waited for it to be mere inches near Pika before saying, "Defend!"

A clear, pinkish wall appeared in front of Red's Pika and made the attack bounce off.

"Two can play at that game! Reflect!" Ash yelled.

A wall appeared in front of Ash's Pikachu, only it was a clear light blue. Right when the wall came up, Pika shattered it with its paw and struck Pikachu with it.

"Pika, let's try not to use physical attacks. We can't risk being hurt by Static." Red said.

"Reflect again!" Ash said.

Pika stuck its tongue out at Pikachu and put its hands to its ears. Reflect didn't come up.

"What's going on?" Ash questioned.

"That Taunt did the trick." Red said. "Hidden Power!"

"Pikachu, agility!" Ash said, but nothing happened. The orbs from the Hidden Power hit Pikachu dead-on.

"Hang in there, buddy!" Ash said. This inspired Pikachu to get back up. "Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail became like steel as it charged at Pika. Pika used Reflect to counter the Iron Tail, before jumping over the glass and letting loose a red and green beam from its mouth.

"That's Signal Beam!" Brock said.

"What's that do?" Dawn said.

"It has a chance of confusing the opponent if it misses." Brock said.

"Oh no." Dawn said, worried.

The beam hit Pikachu, who wouldn't dodge it.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

His starter used quick attack onto the wall that Pika put up just seconds before. Pika slapped mud onto Pikachu's face, hindering its eyesight. It bumped into the wall once again, falling down. It couldn't get back up.

"That's it, folks! Pikachu is unable to battle; Pika is the winner! The winner is Red!" the announcer said. "That means Red will be fighting Cynthia in the finals!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever before. Pika jumped in Red's arms.

"Great job, Pika! Sorry I made you take recoil damage from Volt Tackle, though." Red said. Pika responded with a lick to Red's face.

Ash went to scoop up Pikachu, and his friends went to him.

"Don't feel bad, Pikachu. You did great. You all did." Ash said.

"You did your best, and that's all that counts." Brock said.

"You made us proud!" Dawn trilled. "Don't let a loss get you down!"

"Yeah!" Red said, appearing in front of him. "Maybe next time, you'll have a chance." He then flew away on his Aero.

"Thanks, guys." Ash said, leaving with his friends.

Next chapter, Red will fight Cynthia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Battle for Centuries to Come

Ash and his friends were talking amongst themselves.

"You think Red will beat Cynthia?" Dawn asked.

"I doubt it. Red is tough, but not that tough." Brock replied.

"Well, let's wait and see. The tournament begins tomorrow." Ash said. "For now, we should get some sleep."

They went to a Pokemon Center to heal Ash's Pokemon, and then sleep in, ready for what would come tomorrow.

The following day, Dawn and Brock woke up. Even Pikachu and Piplup were awake. The only one still asleep was Ash. Pikachu approached Ash with a mischievous grin on his face and shocked him wide awake. Ask woke up instantly.

"What was that for?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

They all went to eat breakfast before heading back to the sidelines in the tournament. Red and a blonde girl in a black suit were already there. It was Cynthia! The crowd was already cheering. The field had a plains setting.

"Espeon!" called Red, sending out a pink cat-like Pokemon.

"Spiritomb, go!" Cynthia said, sending out a malicious green and purple ghost with a keystone attached to it.

"It's Kanto Champion versus Sinnoh Champion. Begin!" said the announcer.

"Hypnosis." Cynthia said.

On instinct, Espeon closed its eyes. It seemed to be clearing its mind.

"Shadow Ball!" Cynthia said.

Red waited until the black ball of energy was near Espeon before commanding it to jump. It did as it was told, and narrowly dodged it. It landed neatly on the ground and used Mud-slap, which Cynthia dodged.

"Dark Pulse!" Cynthia said.

Spiritomb let out an aura of dark energy. Red's Espeon was surrounded by a green shield. After it was gone, Cynthia ordered a Will-O-Wisp attack. Light blue flames formed around the ghost and followed Espeon.

"Substitute!" Red said.

Espeon put a Substitute in front of it and jumped out of the way of a flame.

"That won't work on me. Shadow Sneak!" Cynthia said.

Spiritomb merged with the ground and rushed towards the Substitute, while the flames were giving Espeon a run for its money. Spiritomb then appeared in front of the Substitute and attacked it, only instead of it disappearing in smoke, toxic sludge came out of it, pouring on Spiritomb.

"I knew Toxic Substitute would work. You did your job. Espeon, return." Red said, recalling it.

Before it could go back inside its ball, Spiritomb quickly approached it with great speed and hit it while the flames disappeared.

"And Red recalls Espeon, but not before it gets hit! And this time, it's no substitute!" the announcer said, causing everyone to gasp.

'I didn't expect Pursuit.' Red thought, sending out his Venusaur. "Saur!"

"Defend!" Red said, and Saur put up both Light Screen and Reflect. "Leech Seed!"

Seeds came out of Saur's bulb and headed towards Spiritomb.

"Will-O-Wisp again!" the Sinnoh Champion said.

Ignoring the pain from Toxic, Spiritomb's blue flames burned through the seeds and headed towards Saur.

"Safeguard, and then Vine Whip." Red said.

A clear beam appeared around Saur, protecting him from the flames. Then vines came out from Saur and headed towards Spiritomb, who was barely dodging each hit, thanks in part to its poisoning. Spiritomb dodged yet another hit as it approached Saur.

"Now!" Red said.

A huge beam came out of Saur's bulb and hit Spiritomb, taking it down. Cynthia was amazed; Red had used the Vine Whips to distract her while he charged up a Solar Beam. He was good, but she didn't have time to reflect on that as sharp leaves were heading towards her Pokemon.

"Dark Pulse!" She called.

Once again, Spiritomb had let out an aura of dark energy, which collided with the leaves. After that, Spiritomb winced.

"Spiritomb!" Cynthia said.

"Double Edge!" Red said, as it charged at Spiritomb.

Cynthia knew he didn't really think it would hit, so she stayed on her guard.

"Go under Venusaur and attack it from below!" Cynthia said.

Spiritomb phased through the ground and reappeared below Saur, but before it could do anything, it collapsed to the ground. The toxic poisoning must have taken its toll on the ghost/dark Pokemon.

"I can't believe it! Spiritomb is unable to battle, the winner is Venusaur!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered, including Ash and his friends.

"I can't believe it; Red is actually doing it!" Brock said.

"I guess he's not the Kanto Champion for nothing." Dawn said.

'Hmm, I could learn a thing or two from him.' Ash thought.

Cynthia recalled Spiritomb, and sent out her Roserade. The Safeguard, along with the dual screens, were gone, so she could do pretty much anything she wanted.

"Magical Leaf." Cynthia said.

"Razor Leaf!" said Red, as the two attacks collided. Neither of them had the advantage.

"Use Grass Knot!" Red commanded. A knot of grass was going to tie around Roserade's foot, but it jumped in the air. It then released spores from its arms (after a command from Cynthia to use Sleep Powder). Saur ran as fast as he could towards Roserade, confusing everyone. The Sleep Powder hit the huge reptilian Pokemon, putting it to sleep.

"Do it!" Red said.

Saur immediatedly let out a huge snore, which sent Roserade flying. Cynthia was amazed for probably the third time; he taught his Venusaur some useful moves for varying situations. He clearly planned ahead, and it really showed.

"Sleep Talk!" Red said, as Saur let out a huge sludge bomb from its seed. Roserade also used a Sludge Bomb attack to collide with Saur's own attack. By the time they were finished, almost the whole stadium was coated in sludge. With both of them being part-Poison, it wasn't a problem. But it would be a problem for most of their other Pokemon. Red must have known this, because he immediately commanded Saur to use Roar, forcing Roserade back into its ball.

"And Cynthia is forced to withdraw!" the announcer said.

Unfazed, Cynthia sent out a black and blue humanoid fox-like Pokemon with yellow fur. It didn't seem to be affected by the poison, shocking Red a little.

"AND SHE SENDS OUT LUCARIO! IT DOESN'T SEEM AT ALL AFFECTED BY THE CURRENT PLAYING FIELD!"

"You seem to forget that poison doesn't affect steel." Cynthia said.

Red withdrew Saur, and smirked. "You also seem to forget…" he started, as he threw a Poke Ball, "that this won't affect Aero one bit!" Out came his Aerodactyl!

"Aero, blow it away!" Red said.

His Aero flew just outside of the field and blew the poison to Cynthia's side of the field, then commanded a Rock Slide. Rocks came raining down on the field. Of course, Lucario dodged them easily. By the time the attack was finished, the rocks all piled down in the middle of the field, ensuring that the poison would stay on her side.

"Now, use Stealth Rock." he said.

Just like in his previous match, pointed rocks floated in the air around Cynthia's chosen Pokemon, who jumped over to Red's side of the field.

"And Red not only manages to get rid of the poison, but use Stealth Rock too! This is impressive, folks!" the announcer said.

"Aura Sphere." Cynthia said calmly.

Blue aura spheres formed around Lucario's hands, and the user shot them at Aero. It was gracefully dodging them with Agility and Double Team. Lucario closed its eyes, and hit the real Aerodactyl with Aura Sphere. The clones disappeared.

"Those silly tricks won't work on me." The blonde said.

"So that's the extent of your Lucario's aura, huh?" Red said. "Aero, Agility one more time!"

It sharpened its speed and flew around the field.

"Dragon Pulse!" Cynthia said.

Right before it could execute the attack, Aero landed on the ground, slammed its tail on it, and created a huge earthquake. Lucario jumped over it, but Aero glided under it to dodge the colorful beam that came from its mouth. It did a barrel roll, but stopped halfway through, then quickly flew up to Lucario, fangs covered with flames and bit down on its arm. Lucario punched it off, but not before getting burned.

"Now!" Red said.

Aero flew way up in the air as Lucario was on its guard.

'I won't let him drag this on," Cynthia thought. "Use Aura Sphere to get it down!"

Lucario shot multiple aura spheres at the sky when a sandstorm suddenly brewed. It wouldn't affect Lucario's aura. In fact, it wouldn't affect it at all, but it would buy Red at least a few seconds. It dodged the spheres as Lucario closed its eyes.

"Lucario, can you see?" Cynthia asked.

The Pokemon gave a growl to indicate that it could battle. It started to heat up all of a sudden, throwing off Lucario's concentration a bit.

"Lucario, get rid of it!" Cynthia said.

It used Aura Spheres to blow away the sandstorm. Right when it cleared, flames the shape of an outstretched man flew towards it and hit it, engulfing it. The poison under it was bubbling.

"Lucario, no!" its owner shouted.

By the time the flames dissipated, Lucario was scorched with flames. It fell down with swirly eyes, indicating that it couldn't battle.

"Cynthis is unable to battle, the winner is Aerodactyl!" the announcer shouted.

"Great job Aerodactyl, I knew Sandstorm and Fire Blast would come in handy!" Red said, recalling it as Lucario was recalled.

"You deserve some rest." Cynthia said to her Lucario, as she called a beautiful water snake-like Pokemon. "Milotic, go!"

Milotic landed on the poison, but used Refresh to get rid of the status.

"Milotic gets rid of the poison!" the announcer said.

"Pika, it's up to you!" Red said, calling out Pika. "This should be easy!"

"IT'S RED'S TRUSTY PIKACHU TO THE RESCUE!" the announcer yelled.

"That's what you think." Cynthia responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – A Battle for Centuries to Come, Part II

Red's Pika stared defiantly at Cynthia's Milotic, who was hit by Stealth Rock just a couple of seconds before. It looked like it did nothing to it, however. After a few seconds, Pika ran towards Milotic, but quickly dashed to the side. When Milotic did nothing, Pika let out a bolt of thunder.

"Mirror Coat!" Cynthia said.

Her Milotic glowed with a golden aura and sent the attack back at Pikachu, who narrowly dodged it.

The small rodent made five almost transparent clones of itself, before all of them charged at their opponent.

"Milotic, listen and hit the real one with Hydro Pump!" Cynthia commanded.

Her Pokemon close its eyes and listened, before opening its eyes in shock. It saw all of them scratching themselves while running to it.

'He had his Pikachu scratched itself to block the noise.' Cynthia thought. "Use Haze!"

Dark, black smoke formed out of Milotic's mouth, and spread all around the field. By the time it cleared, there was only one Pika, which surprised Red. Milotic cloaked its tail with water and slapped Pika with it. Pika held on tight to it as Milotic was swinging it. Suddenly, Milotic stopped in place.

"It worked!" Red said. "Thunder!"

Pika let loose a giant zap of electricity that hit Milotic head-on. When the attack was finished, Milotic didn't seem to be affected much, however.

"One more time!" Red yelled.

This happened one more time, but still, not much happened to its opponent.

'He still hasn't caught on." Cynthia thought.

Pika ran towards the huge water snake and used a quick attack on the center of its body. Milotic looked down on it, and soon, it was put to sleep. Pika chanted its name quietly and sleepily before putting up a clear pink shield. It chanted its name again before its fist glowed white. Milotic aimed a beam of ice at it. Even though Pika was sleeping, it still managed to put its fist in front of the beam of ice. The two attacks were now colliding as ice shards were falling to the ground.

"UNBELIEVABLE! PIKACHU'S FIST COLLIDED WITH ICE BEAM!" the announcer said.

Milotic canceled its attack and unleashed a tsunami behind it, which was charging at Pika. It had just woken up, which excited Red.

"Now!" Red said.

His Pokemon's eyes glowed for a brief second before it unleashed a beam of ice from its mouth, freezing the enormous tidal wave.

"I didn't know Pikachu could learn Ice Beam." Dawn said from the stands.

"That must have been Mimic." Brock said.

"Mimic?" Ash responded.

"It copies the last move that was used by the opponent." Brock said.

"But the last move it used was Surf." Dawn said.

"Right, but it's highly possible that Mimic was done in its sleep." Brock replied.

Pika jumped on the peak of the now frozen wave and slid down towards Milotic while its tail was scratching the surface, rendering Milotic unable to concentrate. When Pika was almost at the bottom, it cloaked its body with electricity and crashed towards Milotic, causing a huge explosion. When it cleared, Milotic appeared to have been damaged, but still not much. Meanwhile, Pika seemed worn out from the recoil damage by Volt Tackle.

"What? Still not enough damage?" Red said, shocked.

"Its Marvel Scale ability allows it to take half damage while afflicted with a status condition. I got rid of the poison in the beginning so you'd never suspect it." Cynthia explained. "Recover."

"Taunt." Red said, as Pikachu made a face at Milotic.

Milotic's wounds were still there when Red recalled Pika and sent out his Poli. Milotic slithered towards its opponent, trying to wrap itself around it. Poli was wagging its fingers, and when Milotic was inches away from it, an icy wind, followed by a huge block of ice came out of the swirl on its belly, engulfing its opponent. The huge block of ice around it soon broke, and it fell to the floor.

"MILOTIC IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE WINNER IS POLIWRATH!" the announcer said.

Cynthia returned her Milotic, cursing her bad luck, before sending out Roserade. Poli released a gust of icy wind from its belly, which was coming towards Roserade. In defense, it jumped into the air and aimed a Shadow Ball at Poli. It used Focus Punch to collide with it, causing smoke to engulf the battlefield. When it cleared, Poli was holding a sleeping Roserade. The tadpole looked like it took a little damage from the Shadow Ball, but it just shrugged it off.

"Do it!" Red said.

Poli grabbed it tighter and started to roll with it before jumping. At the peak of its jump, it slammed its opponent to the ground, and then aimed fierce psywaves at it, sending it crashing to the ground. By the time it was finished, Roserade was unable to go on.

"ROSERADE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE WINNER IS POLIWRATH ONCE AGAIN!" the announcer yelled to the top of his lungs.

Cynthia returned her fainted Roserade and sent out a Pokemon that looked a bit similar to Lapras, except that it was mostly pink and brown, and it had a circle on its head.

"Go, Gastrodon!" she yelled.

"Poli, can you still go on?" Red asked, and Poli gave a nod.

Both opposing Pokemon stood their ground, ready to battle.


End file.
